Travelling Soldier
by kmuscutt23
Summary: One Shot.


_**Travelling Soldier**_

 _This is a one shot for all those Finnick, Katniss lovers... I hope you enjoy it._

It was a day like any other. As she sat on her front stoop watching the hustle and bustle of the Seam she couldn't help but think that today was somehow going to be different. As if on cue Katniss heard yelling coming from a lone boy on the streets. "They're here. The Rebel Soldiers are here!" She jumped up from the stoop and ran to the fence. "Did you see them, Rory?"

The boy stopped and turned to glare at her. "Yes." He turned quickly and continued running and yelling through the streets. She knew why he hated her and she couldn't blame him what she had done to his brother was dispicable but at that point in her life the myriad of thoughts and feelings were overwhelming and to say she didn't love him in that way had been the nicest way to do things.

After the explosion that had killed her entire family the thought of loving Gale was abhorrent to her. There was no way that she could ever feel that kind of love for anyone ever again. If she was honest with herself she had never really loved him in the first place it was just the way that their parents had wanted it and now that hers were out of the picture she just wanted to live her lonely existence in peace.

Walking back into the house she grabbed a sweater and made her way slowly to the town square surely if there were soldiers here that is where they would be. She knew what she wanted... she wanted to join them to fight for the people of District 12. The only hurt and loss she would feel there would be her own. She only hoped that they were taking people on from the District.

As she rounded the corner to face the square the scene that met her was different than anything she had imagined. Towards the edge of the square there was a pile of deceased peacekeepers she felt a pang of sadness for her friend Darius but it was to help the cause. It was short lived though because as she continued to glance around the square she saw him talking to a group of soldiers. Forgetting herself she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You asshole, I thought you were dead." He and everyone standing around them laughed heartily. "I almost was, if it wasn't for the fact that Gale vouched for me I wouldn't be here." She breathed a sigh of relief and walked away from the group after patting him on the shoulder. As she looked up she saw a sign for Protect Your District become a Rebel Soldier. Katniss hastily joined the waiting line and prepared in her mind what she would say for her cause.

"Next." She heard called and she was completely unaware that the she had even moved. She blinked her eyes a few times and turned her focus to the man seated before her. "Excuse me, I was a little distracted. A lot has happened today." He nodded his head and motioned for her to sit down. "How can I help you today young lady." She scoffed inwardly at his implication.

"First of all I may look young but I can guarantee that I am tougher that three quarters of the men in this line and secondly I feel that I could be an assest to the Rebel cause." His eyes stayed glued to her as he laughed. "What can you do that you possibly think that you could be any kind of asset?" The line behind her burst into a collective gasp and Tom stepped forward in defense of her.

"Sir, I know that you are not from around here but Katniss here is the best hunter in the District, her kills are damn near perfect." The man glared at Tom and waved him back to the line. "Excuse me for being difficult you just don't look like you would be beneficial but I guess it goes to show that looks aren't everything." He studied her for a second more and then waived another soldier over. "Would you mind providing a demonstration of sorts? I mean you can understand my retiscence I wouldn't want to just go off of this mans word."

She nodded sullenly and stood pulling herself taller than she really was. He shook his head slightly "Sgt. Odair please accompany this woman and assess her skills." The other soldier nodded uttering a silent "yes, sir" and proceeded to follow Katniss to her home in the Seam. She had yet to see his face because it was still covered by his helmet and not being one for idle chatter she continued to walk in silence. "Are we almost there?" His melodic voice asked abruptly.

"It should only be a few more minutes. I live in the back of the District." He didn't speak another word and as they walked through the front door of her home she finally spoke of her own accord. "I just need to go grab my bow, would you like a glass of water?" She turned to face him and he wavered slightly. "Are you okay?" He moved to remove his helmet and when she saw his face revealed she herself got a little wobbly.

His tanned skin and sea green eyes were simply amazing not to mention the copper color of his hair. She immediately knew that this man was going to be her downfall. Everything that she wished she could have felt for Gale was distroyed by one look at this man. As she gazed further into his eyes she could see the same thoughts looking back at her.

As if the universe pulled them together they were instantly in each others arms and as their lips met it was like every star in the galaxy was in her line of vision. His hands found themselves entangled in her hair and she moaned a little when he pulled her head back to kiss down her neck. Her thoughts were betraying her heart as he reached up to remove her shirt. "I, I don't know, we don't even know each other..." He looked down at her panting from their kiss.

"Are you telling me you don't feel it. The pull is greater than anything I have ever felt before and if I am not with you at this moment I don't know what else I can do." It was if his words had reflected everything her heart told her and she pushed herself into his arms pressing her mouth to his one more time. She grabbed the lapels on his uniform and dragged him to the bedroom never breaking contact of his lips. She reached back and opened the door and as she fell through it their lips were dragged apart.

They both laughed and he reached up to undo his jacket. "What is your name?" She asked as she also began to undress. Her momentary distress lapsed when she saw the perfect male specimen that was beneath his shirt. She had only ever been with Gale this way and compared to this God he was what others would call pudgy. She laughed as she thought of this. He eyed her curiously but smiled as he followed her gaze to his toned chest. "It's Finnick, Finnick Odair."

She smiled sweetly as she etched his name on her mind forever. As she truly opened her eyes she realized that they were both in the same moment memorizing each other as they stood before one another wearing nothing but what they came into the world in. "I'm Katniss." He smirked briefly and he stalked towards her determination rolling across his features. His lips once again connected to hers and she decided from that second on to clear her mind of all her troubles and revel in this man. Both were so focused they failed to notice the prying eyes watching sneakily through the window.

Finnick walked her backwards towards the bed peppering her with kisses the whole way. When the back of her knees made contact with the mattress he disconnected and gently pushed her down onto it. She covered her eyes as he greedily eyed her heated core. "We'll get to you later, for right now. I need to know what it feels like to be inside you." He reached down and pulled her hands from her eyes. "I want you to see me. I need you to see me. Please keep your eyes open."

She nodded her head as he bent to kiss her again and then he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her to the head of the bed. He kneeled between her spread legs and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. "Boom, boom, boom." Rang loudly through her hears. She felt sure her heart was about to explode. He entered her swiftly and roughly but she realized that that is precisely what she needed. He stopped for a moment so she could adjust to him and in a moment of boldness she flinched her hips up to meet his.

As he began his torturously slow assault her mind wandered if only for a few seconds about how this had never been as gratifying with Gale, it was always quick and she never had the experience that the other girls described. Finnick touched her face bringing her from her own mind as he quickened his pace. She felt things that she had never felt before like a fluttering around his manhood. Her breathing was ragged and she sat up and wrapped her arms around him letting her nails embed themselves in his skin.

Her legs tightened around him as she felt what could only be described as a release quake throughout her. Finnick groaned slightly and she wondered if she had hurt him until his lips crashed into hers bringing the level of passion she felt to a new high. He drove into her over and over again as she felt more building deep in her groin. "Come with me my love." He said as he went deeper and deeper Katniss felt the release again but at the same time she felt like she was filled an odd hot sensation filled her up. Gale had always used protection so she never got to know what this felt like. It was heaven from what she new now.

Finnick moved inside her a few more times and then fell forward to rest his forehead on her own. "That was amazing." He said as he removed himself from her. "Where is your restroom?" She pointed to a door off the side of the room and he went there swiftly. She was drifting off to sleep as he re entered the room and lifted her to help her into a shirt and her underwear. "Lay with me."

He got into the bed and held her to him as she drifted off. "I can't stay long, but I will wake you before I leave. You don't have to worry about the shooting I will tell him that you did an amazing job and that you will be an asset. After this I don't think I can be apart from you." She nodded her head and he kissed her one more time. "Sleep now baby, you look dead tired." At that her eyes closed of their own accord.

Katniss woke to a giant hand dragging her from her bed, something fell from her hand but she had no idea what it was. "What did you do?!" The owner of the hand screamed at her. Her eyes flew open and looked about the room. There was blood dripping off of every surface and when she looked towards the bed she screamed as she took in Finnicks lifeless body. "Nooo!" The man dragged her from the room and sat her at a chair in the kitchen.

"He was a good man, how could you do this to him?" She looked dejected as she took in his words. "I...I didn't do this." The man stared at her as someone else handed her a pair of pants. "We have a witness, not to mentioned the murder weapon was in your hand." Katniss tried with all her might to process the mans words as he dragged her from the chair and out through the front door. Her eyes flew wildly about as a crowd gathered to watch her being thrown into the square another set of hands grabbed her and the last thing she saw before the bag was placed over her head was Gale smiling from ear to ear blood dripping from his hands. She tried to speak but as her mouth opened she heard the bullet whipping towards her.

 _ **Please don't ask me what I was thinking as I have no clue.**_


End file.
